World Champion
World Champion is a special title and job class bestowed upon a selected few players in YGGDRASIL. There are only nine World Champions in total, one for each world (''Asgard'', Álfheim, Vanaheim, ''Niðavellir'', ''Midgard'', Jötunheim, ''Niflheim'', ''Helheim'','' and ''Múspellsheim). Background World Champion is a type of job class that one needs to clear various special conditions to use. For instance, this meant that any individual player out there who have managed to clear a tournament held in each respective world could then become a World Champion.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Once a player is awarded the World Champion class, one can even go as far as reaching the highest level of that strongest warrior class to learn the supreme, ultimate skill called Break. In other words, only the victor of the developer-sanctioned tournament could possess the class of World Champion. Moreover, the company will thereafter gift a special piece of equipment to the nine champions befitting their new class as their prize on winning it. In the Web Novel, at some point in the history of YGGDRASIL, there once existed a World Champion of Muspelheim who managed to turn himself into a World Enemy, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Thus, his power grew into tremendous might to the point that he could fight evenly against thirty players by himself alone. He would later be chased by players until destruction, and then failed during the moment of his character deletion. With the character being deleted by the developers, a new tournament was held to select a new candidate for the World Champion class. During the Muspelheim festival, the second World Champion of Muspelheim was crowned the first female (appearance-wise) World Champion by far. When Nazarick was invaded by players, Ainz noted that he and his friends came across those with the World Guardian class. The outcome of this invasion was that the World Guardians were repelled. Each World Guardian were separated and dealt with individually, which was why residents of Nazarick could win. By putting these World Champions together during the time of Ainz Ooal Gown's glorious period, they were said to be at the pinnacle among the 1500 invaders who step foot into Nazarick. World Champion is a class reserved for only the nine top-rated warriors to use.Overlord First Half Chapter 32: Preparations Part 1 Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc To combat Shalltear Bloodfallen, Ainz donned Compliance with Law. While the armor was only meant to be worn by those of the World Champion class, Ainz was able to bypass this restriction by using the Perfect Warrior spell.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz noted that the only thing he feared for the safety of Nazarick was a group of players, not just one player alone. While he believed that players with World Items are already fearsome enough, but so were players with very powerful job classes, such as World Champion. However, if this potent player were on their own, they would still not stand a chance in defeating Nazarick unless that person is in possession of one of the 'Twenty' World Items.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Known World Champions * Touch Me - World Champion of Álfheimr.Overlord First Half Chapter 78: Gaiden Pandora's Actor * Unnamed Former World Champion of Muspelheim who became a World Enemy (Web Novel) ** Unknown Successor World Champion of Muspelheim * Several unnamed intruders who invaded the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Abilities and Powers World Champion is a special job class that had the feature to be slightly stronger when one is situated in the world they represent respectively. It is the kind of class which also possesses an extremely high fighting ability. They could defend themselves absolutely with Dimensional Gap while dealing massive damage with Dimensional Slash. The author Maruyama noted a World Champion also have the ability to fight at least 6 guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown alone.ARCADIA 2.42: ARCADIA 1502 2-06-2011 If a World Champion fight against the upper high tier players, they can take on three at most. Whereas with the upper-middle tier players, a World Champion can take on four of them. Whenever a World Champion is up against an upper low tier player, they're capable of handling five players on their own. However, it is unclear who would actually win if they are up against someone with a trump card or a World Item. In order to avoid character deletion by the World Item, Longinus, players must efficiently use their World Champion’s defensive skill with good timing to counter its powerful effect.ARCADIA 2.36: ARCADIA 3239 10-06-2011 On the other hand, in a PvP battle between World Champions, the winner of the overall tournament happens to be the Jotunheim's World Champion. After the victor, the second was Álfheimr's World Champion and third was Helheim's World Champion. If it was simply just a battle between the second and third, the third would emerge victoriously.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Moreover, if a World Champion uses a World Item that turned oneself into one of the Seven Deadly Sins via a curse, one would end up being in an unparalleled state comparable to a World Enemy. Such unimaginable power from that type of World Champion was believed as being already strong enough to even take on thirty players single-handedly. According to the author Maruyama, all players who have managed to acquire the World Champion class are known to be heavily optimized or min-maxed in a way that they cannot be easily defeated by level 100 players. However, unless it was a match between a Level 95 World Champion and an optimized/min-maxed Level 100, then the latter would win.ARCADIA 2.31: ARCADIA 2877 8-28-2011 Active * World Break * Dimensional Gap '(''Web Novel Only) * '''Dimensional Slash (Web Novel Only) Trivia * In the Web Novel, while World Champion is viewed as the strongest warrior class in YGGDRASIL, it is also considered to be an official cheat in and of itself. * In the Web Novel, an opinion formed where there should be a guild composed of World Champions entirely. Unfortunately, three refused and so it was at an impasse. * According to Maruyama, there are some World Champions who were said to specialize in the killing of mages.Syosetsu Blog Post: July 30th 2012 References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes Category:Champions